


彼异界学园（六）

by kqbsdq



Category: BEJ48
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqbsdq/pseuds/kqbsdq
Relationships: 北杉 恩瑾
Kudos: 5





	彼异界学园（六）

在学园挑战赛前发生了一件轰动全院的事。豫珑城、国瑞这两个学园宣布暂时关闭了。有部分学员被分来了彼异界。  
这件事导致了一年一度的学院挑战赛的推迟。

彼异界学园课后活动室内  
"最近的那个转校生安分了不少，没有再往上爬了，但学园里的人怎么都没什么动作？"  
彼异界顶点段艺璇翻看着翻看着手中学生会编写的学园记录册。  
"我们现在动不了她。"  
站在一旁小心揣摩着段艺璇脸色的悠唐四少之首张笑盈见段艺璇对此没有太大的不满才敢说话。  
"为何？"  
"苏杉杉不让。"  
"哦~这倒有意思，苏杉杉还真是宠她。"

"所以这事儿是苏杉杉安排的，还是这小姑娘自己要的呢。"  
"刘姝贤，你什么意思！"  
陈倩楠一听就来气。  
"我只是客观的分析，再说了学生会有权干涉和平时期的一切不稳定因素，大家斗了这么多年了，好不容易有个闲下来的日子，你不过我们还要过呢！"

学园内主要有三大派一个是以段艺璇为领袖的B班部分学员组成的内阁派，由会长刘姝贤，副会长张怀瑾掌管的主张秩序的学生会，还有就是苏杉杉这个看似毫无作为的大魔王。

悠唐四少是苏杉杉麾下的，课后在顶楼活动室的会议苏杉杉一般都不会出席，就由这四人代劳。

苏杉杉这不争不抢的态度看起来是再好不过了。但也经不过细想。你想一个能做到彼异界top2的人怎么能对顶点一点想法都没有。这样反倒是看起来最可疑的不稳定因素。  
得知冯思佳背后的靠山是苏杉杉后，刘姝贤的担忧越来越重了。  
刘姝贤因为某种原因是偏向段艺璇那一方的，自然也就不想段艺璇的位置遭到任何的威胁。再者说她觉得段艺璇比苏杉杉更适合这个位子。段艺璇能扛起悠唐，而苏杉杉的野心不止于此。  
"这件事暂且搁在一边，最重要的还是接下来的挑战赛。"  
副会长张怀瑾相对是中立的一方。时常出没于园长室，是园长的助理。  
在张怀瑾的努力下来到彼异界的两大top豫珑城辽王韩家乐和国瑞白帝柏欣妤也没引起什么争端，反倒为挑战赛多了两员大将。同为转校生，比起冯思佳却没有掀起些水花，这也全赖着张怀瑾的磨合了。

一年一度的学园挑战赛在即，彼异界的top16要前往本部出战，与其他学园的代表进行比拼。这一结果是关彼异界的未来。在去年，成绩排在倒数的两个学园豫珑城、国瑞，如今突然宣布的关闭，这其中的因果关系像是校方给的一个下马威。  
塞纳河学院近期没有过多的动乱反而让校方不满，这让外人看来是古怪的一件事。  
以及实力太弱是要被清退的，不知道从什么时候起整个学院有了这条残酷的规矩。  
张怀瑾成功把话题带到了正轨上。

"柏欣妤！你又做了什么！"  
身兼数职的J班班长张怀瑾的怒吼声响彻了整个J班宿舍的楼层。  
经过的冯思佳瞟了一眼。

？？？  
我穿越了？？？  
这个人的脸怎么和刚才那个人一模一样。  
迷惑...  
张怀瑾还拿着一大把空掉的抑制剂针管。

冯思佳刚才在楼下碰到了刘姝贤，刘姝贤身边还有另一个人，应该是那两个倒霉学园的灾民吧。

不会来了对双胞胎吧？

世界上迷惑的事太多了，也哪有那么多闲心去探个究竟。冯思佳还是赶紧用手上拎着的烤肉去向苏杉杉认错吧。

苏杉杉和冯思佳在房间的打闹已经成为日常。这天冯思佳的手机不幸被苏杉杉打落，掉在了床底，冯思佳就让苏杉杉去捡。这好巧不巧，苏杉杉手机是没捞到，那瓶催情剂一拿出来，冯思佳脸色大变。

"这是什么？"  
苏杉杉疑惑地端详着眼前的三无产品  
"一瓶香水而已，我丢好久了，苏杉杉谢谢啊。"  
冯思佳说着就赶紧伸手想把那瓶拿回来。却被苏杉杉挡了回去。  
"我还没见过长这样的香水，我看看。"  
冯思佳好像特别紧张这瓶东西。旋开盖子，凑近一闻。

身体不知道从何时迅速上升的体温和逐渐模糊的视线中冯思佳手忙脚乱的身影。

冯思佳有惊无险地把那瓶催情剂在苏杉杉倒下之前收了回来。盖上盖子，放一边去了。跑出去找人拿了抑制剂。  
回来的时候房间中已经充满了浓郁的蜂蜜味。忍耐着身体本能的反应给苏杉杉来了一针。把门关上，冯思佳坐在了走廊上，不难想象接下来会发生什么。  
我会被她鲨掉吧，冯思佳害怕ing...

"冯思佳！！！"  
不候多时，苏杉杉在抑制剂的作用下褪去了模糊的意识。和那个时候的事一想，苏杉杉是知道了冯思佳为什么那么紧张了。  
听到苏杉杉的叫声，冯思佳抱着必死的觉悟进了门。  
"速闪我错了。"  
冯思佳从惊恐的脸上勉强展露了一个看得过去的微笑。  
苏杉杉站起来就要冲过去给冯思佳来那么一下。这一站起来，胯下还未消去肿胀的腺体就让苏杉杉难受得来了个踉跄。  
冯思佳慌张地也顾不上自己的生死存亡了，主动跑过去扶了苏杉杉一把。  
"苏杉杉你先别动。"  
"我要你说啊。"  
自知现在是不方便教训冯思佳了，苏杉杉还是安静地坐下来听冯思佳怎么说吧。  
"那个，我...我能说我就是故意的吗？"  
"冯思佳你不知廉耻！"  
"什么叫不知廉耻，我们不是在谈恋爱吗？这种事不也正常。"  
"可我不愿意，你这样我告你诱奸信不信。"  
"苏杉杉你怎么就那么保守，实在不行你当成个yp不也行吗？"

"滚！"  
冯思佳的无耻程度超出了苏杉杉所能承受的范围。一开始还以为是个意外，对冯思佳满心歉意。现在看来苏杉杉是被冯思佳摆了一道。这件事本身两位当事人都没什么意见，冯思佳的隐瞒才是招致苏杉杉怨怼的原因。

因为这事苏杉杉单反面和冯思佳冷战了好几天。冯思佳想着先让苏杉杉一个人消消气就也没怎么搭理她。  
这个人，她眼瞎了吗？我今天路过她多少次了，连打个招呼都没有，不知道女孩子生气是要哄的吗？  
这也就导致了苏杉杉对冯思佳越来越冷漠了。冯思佳这一看情况不对诶？自己要再不做点什么这到嘴的二姐就要飞了。

"苏杉杉。"  
"开门。"  
冯思佳来找自己，苏杉杉不紧不慢地等了一会开门。苏杉杉也害怕自己这样冯思佳是不是会疏远了自己，但又碍着脸面。

"杉杉~你消消气~"  
冯思佳用起了自己听来都要yue的撒娇语气。听说Alpha都不能拒绝这种，冯思佳也不是很懂。  
"冯思佳你好好说话。"  
苏杉杉这听得连冯思佳带来的烤肉都不想吃了。冯思佳的样貌与这语气结合起来不是一般的违和。  
"苏杉杉你别气了，要不然再过几天北杉be的消息可要传遍彼异界了，你不就白费了吗？"  
"那你说你为什么要对我做那种事？"  
苏杉杉想起了自己忽略掉的一个问题。  
"不是你先撩我的吗？"  
"我撩你你就上，你那么不禁撩的吗？  
"没错。"  
冯思佳凑到苏杉杉耳边吐着热气缓缓说着。  
耳朵传来的酥麻感让苏杉杉不得不暴打了一顿冯思佳。  
这顿打之后，冯思佳和苏杉杉又过上了以前的小日子。

彼异界的更衣室有分A、B、O各自的区域，没有分几间单独的更衣室。换衣服的时候就要注意一下，毕竟这些女孩子可是不良。冷不丁就会突然从哪里冒出来。

体育课的更衣室都很热闹，换上适合运动的运动套装，年轻气盛的Alpha总能吸引一大批的Omega。

"苏杉杉没人说过你size很大吗？"  
by——路过的冯思佳  
"滚！"  
敢这么对苏杉杉说话的，冯思佳还是头一个。E班众人听到后纷纷表示磕到了。

J班  
柏欣妤把张怀瑾刚拿到的J班每个月固定分配的抑制剂当水枪用，光顾着和一同来到彼异界的韩家乐玩了。一个没注意给全用完了，张怀瑾一看到那个过呼吸的。柏欣妤的恶劣事迹又添上一桩。  
问了医务室说这也要过些时候才到。但愿不要有人在这个时候...

柏欣妤我要鲨了你！！！

张怀瑾拉着她暗恋已久的班花黄恩茹以百米冲刺的速度跑进了厕所。关上隔间的门，张怀瑾才发现了一个重要的问题。她是Beta没有腺体，临时标记都搞不了的。还不如去找隔壁班借一下，张怀瑾的智商突然下线。  
虽说是班花，黄恩茹可实打实是个金瓜。前面顶着面上的潮红去找张怀瑾拿个抑制剂，没想到却突然被这个人拉来了这里，本来是耐人寻味的一件事。张怀瑾关上门之后却愣住了，没了下文。扫兴，还以为张怀瑾终于不怂了。  
追求者无数的黄恩茹偏偏看上了张怀瑾这个不良少女中严于律己的优等生，老古板。  
黄恩茹看得出来张怀瑾是喜欢自己的，却一直拼命否认，黄恩茹是不懂张怀瑾是要整哪一出。  
浓烈的红酒味扩散开来。黄恩茹将想要离开这里智商上线要去借抑制剂的张怀瑾拉回怀里。  
"你想去哪？把我一个人丢在这可不行的。"  
张怀瑾内心一万个bilibili弹幕飞过。  
我好慌！我该怎么办？！暗恋对象调戏我？我要死了，怎么会这么撩这个人？！……

"你放开，我要去拿抑制剂，我一个Beta也做不了什么。"  
"谁说Beta做不了什么。"  
黄恩茹抓住张怀瑾的手往自己大腿内侧摸去。一触到黄恩茹滚烫的皮肤，张怀瑾不住地往回缩，她已经懵掉了，脸红到脖子去了。黄恩茹哪能就这样放过小怀瑾。  
用力把张怀瑾的小爪子拽回来。隔着内裤摸到了黄恩茹的坚挺，张怀瑾的脑子一片空白。  
"张怀瑾你别想逃。"

在红酒味道的作用下，张怀瑾似是有些醉了。黄恩茹的话语像是海妖的呢喃，充满着魅惑。让一个个经过的航海人沉醉，无一幸免。

"张怀瑾我喜欢你。"  
黄恩茹的这一句话便足以倾倒众生。张怀瑾听黄恩茹说过很多次，又何尝不是呢？止步于此是张怀瑾的只能。  
张怀瑾与这所学园里的学生不一样，这里的学生每八年一轮回，而张怀瑾只能一直待在这里。她是校方设置的学园监管者，来自校方背后的某个组织。她的一生注定暗无天日。忽然有一天，张怀瑾遇到了黄恩茹。有一丝微弱的光透了进来。  
谁会不喜欢黄恩茹呢？  
被那股无形的力量牵制住的张怀瑾违心地用自己的名字回答了这个问题。  
身为学园监管者不能有的感情，甚至会连累到黄恩茹。张怀瑾只能对那丝微弱的光视若无睹。

"怀瑾我好难受。"  
黄恩茹靠在自己肩头呼出的热气，扰乱了张怀瑾的思绪。在这只海妖的引诱下，张怀瑾堕入了深海。


End file.
